Le Ninja violet à l'école de la Grue
by Idael
Summary: Le ninja Violet est enfin entré à l'école des Ninjas la plus réputée du pays ! Admirez le potentiel inimaginable de ce ninja de génie qui n'est même pas capable de trouver sa salle de classe !
1. La rentrée

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue

* * *

**

**Brefs blablas d'avant chapitre.**

**Personnages :**Parmi tous les personnages présents dans ce chapitre, seul le Ninja Violet ne m'appartient pas, mais quelques petites allusions à Dragon Ball demeurent, comme lenom de l'école qui fait référence au Maître dela Grue, grand rival de Tortue Géniale et frère du tueur à gages Taopaïpaï. Enfin, je suis très fière de mon Riton-Sans-Cervelle ! Comment ai-je pu créer un personnage avec un nom aussi charismatique ?

**Autre : **J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres très courts, ce qui peut hachurer l'histoire, mais qui permet de faire facilementdes pauses dans la lecture (et surtout deme mâcher le travail). Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Jour de rentrée.**

Je suis enfin admis à l'école de la Grue, la plus réputée des écoles de ninjas de tout le pays ! Je le savais !

Ils ont enfin compris à quel point, moi, le ninja violet, suis formidable ! N'empêche, il a quand même fallu cinq tentatives, 5 années perdues stupidement par l'incompétence des jurys à déceler chez moi le potentiel caractéristiques des ninjas de génie !

Enfin, en ce jour mémorable de rentrée, je traverse la tête haute la gigantesque cours de l'école. Je rêve déjà à tous les honneurs que je recevrai en fin d'année sous les applaudissements hystériques de jeunes et belles apprenties ninjas… BANG !

Et voilà qu'une collision avec un mastodonte brise ma douce vision prémonitoire ! Je m'apprête aussitôt à lui envoyer quelques insultes choisies lorsqu'un coup de poing peu élégant m'éjecte à une dizaine de mètres de là avec ces mots :

- Qui t'es toi ? Tu vois pas qu'tu m'gênes ? Dégage !

- Moi ? Qui quis-je ? Je suis le formidablissime Ninja Violet ! Et tu me demandes de dégager ? Ah Ah Ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! Lui répondé-je d'une voix assurée, caché derrière un arbre à 200 mètres de lui.

Ouf ! Il ne m'a pas entendu… Enfin, je veux dire… Non seulement il n'a pas de cervelle, mais en plus ses oreilles lui font défaut !

En revanche, les trois jeunes filles qui ricanent derrière bien doivent avoir des oreilles qui fonctionnent bien au point de croire que j'entame une passionnante discussion avec mon ami le platane. Je m'approche d'elles pour les détromper, le sourire éclatant et l'œil au beurre noir. Elles reculent, le sourire narquois et l'œil moqueur. Enfin, la plus grande des trois (elles ne se différencient que par leur taille) m'adresse ces quelques mots :

- Gaspille pas ta salive et dégage, on a pas envie d'être contaminées par le virus de la couardise ! Faut vraiment être un trouillard de première pour avoir peur de Riton-Sans-Cervelle !

Dans un ricanement irrespectueux, elle tourne les talons suivie par ses deux triplettes. Elles avaient mieux compris la situation que je ne le croyais… Mais, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, elles se rendront compte d'elles-mêmes que je suis un être en tout point exceptionnel !

Mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, je risquerai d'être en retard à mon premier cours, amphithéâtre 1024, escalier R, couloir M3, étage 5 bis.

**Fin du premier chapitre**

* * *

**Brefs blablas d'après-chapitre**

Vous voilà déjà à la fin de mon premier chapitre ! Non, ne déspérez pas, le deuxième est en ligne ! Si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions ou surtout des compliments à faire, n'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review :)


	2. M Leplugran

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue

* * *

**

**Brefs blablas d'avant chapitre**

**Personnages :** Le ninja Violet n'est toujours pas à moi ( je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à obtenir les droits d'auteur ), ni Taopaïpaï qui n'apparaît ici que dans l'imagination fertile de notre grandiose héros. En revanche, M. Leplugran, ce bel homme rabougri et bigleux est de ma création ! Dommage pour les demoiselles, il ne donne jamais d'autographe, quelle déception !

**Autre : **La technique pour se débarrasser des mauviettes (quatre manchettes et deux coups de pied) m'a été inspirée par Tenshinhan lors des éliminatoires du championnat. Il utilise la même ! Quel copieur !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :M. Leplugran**

Je suis dans la salle ! Assis à l'opposé de Riton-Sans-Cervelle (Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ? Comment l'administration peut-elle avoir l'audace d'avoir mis un ninja de ma qualité avec cet hippopotamme de bas-étage ?), je supporte avec calme et dignité les moqueries des trois chipies assises au dernier rang, dominant ainsi les quelques élèves déjà arrivés.

Les autres n'ont pas encore du trouvé leur chemin. Faut dire, tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que moi pour réussir cet exploit en 1 heure et 28 minutes seulement !

Une heure et demie plus tard. Tous les élèves doivent être présents. Seul le professeur manque à l'appel. Peut-être un retard avec l'administration…

J'imagine déjà… Le célébrissime Taopaïpaï en personne insisterait pour nous dispenser ses cours car il aurait décelé dans la classe un ninja dont le potentiel est incommensurable. Tous les élèves se regarderaient. Le redouté assassin s'approcherait de moi, me serrerait chaleureusement les mains et exprimerait toute son admiration…

Mais, une heure et quart plus tard, ce n'est pas Taopaïpaï qui entre dans l'amphithéâtre, mais un petit homme à moitié chauve avec une grosse pair de lunettes sur le bout du nez et une petite mallette noire au bout du bras.

Ma déception est grande, mais s'estompe vite avec les paroles du nouveau-venu :

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, veuillez excuser mon retard. Mais cette classe est une nouveauté de cette année spécialement conçue pour vous, ce qui explique quelques retards administratifs.

J'ai bien entendu ? Une classe spéciale ? Aurait-il déjà repéré mon talent prometteur ? Oh oui ! J'en suis sûr ! Si l'administration m'a fait attendre pendant cinq ans, c'était le temps nécessaire pour créer une classe spéciale ; une classe de surdoués !

J'écoute attentivement la suite de son discours, histoire de ne pas louper le moment où il me citerait comme exemple devant mes camarades ébahis et jaloux !

- … Et donc une classe spéciale a été mise au point pour laisser une chance à tous ces rebus qui ne réussiront jamais les examens d'entrée à l'instar du Ninja Violet, ici présent, qui rata par cinq fois sans jamais obtenir une note au-dessus de 10/100.

QUOI ? Qu'il répète, s'il l'ose ! Une classe de sous doués ? Je fais partie d'une classe de sous doués ? QUOI ? Il ose me prendre comme exemple ! Moi ? Exemple typique du rebus ? Trop, c'est trop ! Je ne peux pas le tolérer, et il va le comprendre !

Je me lève d'un bond, surprenant quelques élèves endormis et vocifère quelques injures bien méritées à ce nabot bigleux avant de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air au fond de l'amphi.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai rien compris ! Pourquoi le prof se frotte-t-il les mains d'un air satisfait debout sur ma table ?

- Bien. J'espère que cette petite correction me dispensera de vous dire que mon niveau n'est pas comparable au vôtre. Afin de ne pas vous laisser sombrer dans l'ignorance, je vais, dans un élan magnanime, vous apprendre que j'ai exécuté quatre manchettes et deux coups de pied, méthode classique pour évincer les adversaires dont le potentiel de combat est quasi-nul… comme tous les élèves de cette classe.

Il part de ma table, rejoint son bureau et empoigne sa mallette qui n'a pas servi.

- Bon, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps, l'heure du déjeuner approche à grands pas et mon ventre crie famine. J'abrège donc : vous êtes en 1ère spé, je suis votre professeur principal M. Leplugran, et votre premier cours commence à 14h30, salle 9341, escalier T, couloir J6, étage 4. Et c'est sur ces mots que je vous quitte.

A peine finit-il sa phrase que la pièce n'abritait plus M. Leplugran. Je profitais de la surprise générale pour me relever et retrouver ma dignité perdue dans une posture inconvenante à ma qualité. Et discrètement, je m'échappe de l'amphi, évitant ainsi les brimades des élèves.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

* * *

**Brefs blablas d'après chapitre**

Eh oui, déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Ravalez votre désarroi, et soyez heureux ! Les déboires du Ninja Violet ne font que commencez !


	3. A la recherche de la salle 9341

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue**

**

* * *

**

**Bref blablas d'avant chapitre**

**Personnages :** Je ne suis pas propriétaire du Ninja Violet, même si je lui fait subir bien des tourmentes... Mais, je ne m'arrêterai pas pour autant ! Quant aux Ritons, ils sont de ma propre création ! Que dites-vous du nouvel arrivant et du surnom que lui a donné le Ninja Violet par mon intermédiaire ? J'hésite encore sur un point qui n'a rien à voir, mais devrai-je ajouter Lunch à mon histoire ? Ca ferait un peu de remue-ménage dans la classe, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :A la recherche de la salle 9341**

Je n'ai rien mangé, de monstrueux borborygmes émanent de mon ventre tandis que je parcours en reconnaissance l'immense bâtiment qui me sert d'école. Et malgré tout, j'ai déjà un quart d'heure de retard et je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ombre de la salle 9341.

Las, épuisé, éreinté, je déambule dans les couloirs R12, V4, B7, etc., dans les étages 3ter, 4bis, etc., devant les salles 7141, 98756, 4563, etc., lorsque soudainement, j'aperçois la silhouette ô combien reconnaissable de Riton-Sans-Cervelle… Attendez… Je vois même DEUX Riton-Sans-Cervelle ! Ou plutôt, je vois Riton-Sans-Cervelle bavarder avec emphase avec Riton-En-Costard ! Ceci explique cela…

Comment Riton a-t-il pu s'inscrire dans une école aussi réputée ? Parce que Riton a un double dans l'administration ! Pourquoi Riton n'a-t-il pas été pris comme exemple typique d'arriéré ? Parce que Riton a un double dans l'administration ! Pourquoi Riton arrive-t-il toujours avant moi dans la salle ? Parce que Riton a un double dans l'administration !

Après avoir fait fonctionné quelques minutes mon cerveau, j'ai eu une idée de génie ! Je vais suivre les Ritons et enfin découvrir l'emplacement de la salle 9341 !

Après d'interminables couloirs et d'innombrables escaliers, j'entends enfin Riton-En-Costard prononcer clairement : « c'est ici. »

Ouf ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'attends avec impatience le départ des Ritons chacun dans une direction différente, pour me précipiter vers la salle.

BANG ! Cet idiot de Riton-Sans-Cervelle a fermé la porte derrière lui… et je me suis cassé le nez sur un panneau accroché à... Eh ! Mais ? QUOI ? Des toilettes ! J'ai traversé toute l'école pour atterrir devant des toilettes ! J'ai surestimé le niveau mental de ce pithécanthrope massif !

Aaaaaaaaaah ! Je tombe sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, tourné vers le ciel pour qu'il me vienne en aide quand j'aperçois au dessus de moi une petite trappe avec l'inscription « Salle 9341 ». Une corde lisse pend à côté.

Ah Ah ! Je vais être le premier arrivé ! Evidemment, ce stupide Riton-Sans-Cervelle doit attendre sagement dans les toilettes que le professeur arrive ! Il n'a pas dû comprendre que « salle de cours » et « toilettes » étaient deux choses bien distinctes !

Je me saisis de la corde et entame mon ascension en m'appuyant tant bien que mal sur le mur… Au bout du sixième essai, je suis enfin en haut. J'ouvre la trappe…

* * *

**Brefs blablas d'après chapitre**

Pourquoi ajouter un bref blabla d'après chapitre puis que je fais déjà un bref blabla d'avant chapitre, me direz-vous ?

La réponse est très simple, mais l'explicationse révèle plus fastidieuse que prévu. Voyez-vous, quand j'écris une histoire, particulièrement les fanfictions, puisque nous sommes, je vous le rappelle, sur un site de fanfictions, je pense non seulement à l'histoire elle-même, en tant que totale invention, mais aussi à ce que je prend, à ce que je vole aux auteurs légitimes, à toutes ces petites allusions sans importance qui pourtant font de mon histoire ce qu'on appelle communément une "fanfic". Ces petits détails, donc, ne m'appartiennent que dans la forme où je les transmet à vous, chers lecteurs. Ainsi pour dépareiller le vrai du faux, ou plutôt ce qui m'appartient, à ceux qui ne m'appartient pas, je me vois dans l'obligation de rédiger de brefs blablas.

Que pensez-vous de ma version "homme politique" qui ne répond jamais à la question posée ? Pas mal, non ? Quoi, finalement, je n'ai pas répondu à la question ? Ben, c'était un peu le but, non ? Enfin, si vous voulez vraiment la réponse, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !


	4. La salle 9341

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue **

**Brefs blablas d'avant chapitre**

**Le Ninja Violet répond à vos reviews :** Je le savais : à peine deux semaines, et voilà déjà des fans qui se jettent à mes pieds. Bon, je sais, je sais, j'exagère un peu, mais bon, on me compare déjà avec un irréductible Gaulois au plus aussi malin que moi : la preuve, je vais demander à l'administration le laissez-passer A380B26. Ainsi, je reviendrai victorieux de cette difficile épreuve : l'épreuve du labyrinthe.

**Idael répond à vos reviews : **Mes hypothétiques lecteurs ont enfin pris chair derrière une unique review, mais ô combien importante à mes yeux! Merci TiaKin ! Maintenant, j'ai énormément de pression sur les épaules pour ne pas décevoir mon unique lectrice (ou du moins, la seule qui se soit manifestée) ! C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire un petit bonus dans les brefs blablas d'après chapitre : "Le Ninja Violet demande le laissez-passer A380B26".

**Droits d'auteur : **Je tiens à préciser que si le Ninja Violet ne m'appartient pas, l'allusion au laissez-passer A38 d'Astérix et la description explicite de Tenshinhan dans le bonus sont aussi de la contrefaçon pure est simple. Mais c'est une fanfiction, et en conséquence, j'acclame mon innocence et m'excuse auprès des auteurs du tort que je peux leur donner...

**Chapitre 4 : La salle 9341**

J'ouvre la trappe…

VLAN ! SPLATSCH ! Clic !

L'ouverture de la trappe a déclenché un mécanisme diabolique dont le but était de renverser un seau d'eau qui, dans un malheureux hasard se trouvait au-dessus de ma tête !

Qui a osé ? Qui a osé mettre mon illustre personne dans une situation aussi déplorable ? Je soulève le seau qui recouvrait ma tête, et la lumière m'apparaît ! ... Ou plutôt le flash d'un appareil photo qui me donne la réponse : une grosse paire de lunettes, un crâne dégarni, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres… M. Leplugran !

Ne croyez pas que je suis un vil pleutre qui n'ose pas punir l'audace de son professeur éhonté ! Non, ce n'est pas le cas, mais, voyez-vous, dans la vie, un ninja doit toujours faire preuve d'un remarquable sang-froid…

- Si vous aviez l'obligeance d'ôter votre magnifique couvre-chef et de rejoindre cette pièce…

Il me désigne une porte surmontée de l'inscription « Salle 9341, côté Yin ». Sans hésiter, j'entre dans cette salle que j'ai eu tant de mal à trouver.

La surprise me cloue sur le seuil de la porte : un paradoxe presque surnaturel surgit de cette pièce à double face : des tables noircies de graffitis côtoient des installations informatiques de dernier cri, un escalator recouvert d'un tapis rouge à bordure dorée fait honte à la misérable porte grinçante par laquelle je suis entré.

Pas le temps de me poser trop de questions, il faut agir vite : les places de luxes me reviennent de droit, hors de question de me les faire voler par des incompétents, d'autant plus qu'une de ces places est déjà occupée par Riton-Sans-Cervelle (je me demande d'ailleurs comment a-t-il réussi a arrivé avant moi, celui-là). Mais j'ai encore le choix entre une vingtaine de bureaux de première classe !

Je me redresse, mets un peu d'ordre dans mes vêtements trempés, m'assure que ma superbe coiffure de ninja n'a rien perdu de son éclat, et me précipite vers le côté Yang de la pièce !

BLAM !

Je m'écrase lamentablement contre un mur invisible me bloquant l'accès à ces merveilles technologiques de l'entreprise CAPSULE CORP. ! Impossible de passer ! Je me rends compte avec horreur que je suis prisonnier dans cette demi-pièce insalubre !

J'empoigne avec brusquerie une des chaises couvertes de graffitis pour m'affaler dessus… et je me retrouve brusquement à terre ! Maudissant cette chaise à trois pied, le rire goguenard de Riton, et la malice de M. Leplugran, je rejoins le fond de la pièce, m'asseois sur une chaise sans dossier, et m'adosse sur le mur.

Le temps d'attendre les autres élèves m'a paru extrêmement long, mais m'a au moins permis de comprendre comment Riton est arrivé avant moi : l'escalator mène directement aux sanitaires où il était entré devant moi !

Je me maudis de ne pas avoir eu une envie pressante à ce moment, d'autant plus qu'un insupportable grésillement parvient à mes oreilles. J'en comprends vite la cause : M. Leplugran s'est installé face à un microphone (côté Yang, bien entendu) et nous, pauvres élèves du côté Yin, devons subir cette sonorisation médiocre qui rend la compréhension impossible.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le (trop) long discours de M. Leplugran s'arrête enfin. Celui-ci quitte son bureau pour actionner une manette un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, le mur sur lequel je suis adossé disparaît dans le plafond et je me retrouve pour la énième fois de la journée étalé sur le dos sous les rires moqueurs des autres élèves.

Je me relève, enlève l'hypothétique poussière de mes vêtements trempés et observe mon nouvel environnement : le mur du fond de la classe s'est ouvert sur un paysage urbain !

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Brefs blablas d'après chapitre**

**Bonus : Compte-rendu du Ninja Violet demandant le laissez-passer A380B26.**

Ayant difficilement élaboré plus d'une centaine de plan pour venir à bout de ce dédale d'escaliers, de couloirs et de salles, je décidai d'emprunter la méthode d'un petit Gaulois presque aussi malin que moi : je vins demander à l'administration de l'école le laissez-passer A380B26.

Je me préparais à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, écrasant mon nez et laissant le passage libre à un grand homme chauve et athlétique à trois yeux. Il partit sans même une excuse pour mon beau visage peut-être défiguré à jamais.

Je le maudis intérieurement et frappai en remettant mon nez en place. Sans attendre de réponse, j'entrai dans une grande salle impressionnante par sa grandeur et par son dépouillement. Seul un bureau trônait au fond de la pièce, bureau derrière lequel était assis Riton-en-Costard. Je m'approchai avec un brin de méfiance de cet australopithèque bien habillé et lui demandé d'une voix que je voulais assurée :

- Cher Bonsieur, auriez-bous l'ababilité de be donner le laissez-basser A380B26, s'il bous blaît.

J'attendais sa réponse en espérant que le ciel n'ait pas donné le même cerveau ridicule aux deux Ritons.

- Le laissez-passer, hein ? C'est le laissez-passer que vous voulez, hein ? Eh ben, je vais me faire une joie de vous le donner votre laissez-passer, me dit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Et il m'administra un coup de poing dans l'oeil et un coup de pied dans la partie la plus charnue de mon individu qui m'éjecta hors de la pièce.

Non, je n'ai pas pu obtenir de laissez-passer. Non, je ne suis pas encore venu à bout de ce labyrinthe de fous. Et non, le ciel n'a pas fait de cadeaux aux Ritons : ils ont bel et bien le même cerveau préhistorique !

**Suite :** Voici la fin de mon petit bonus, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Cours en ville

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue**

-

**Brefs blablas d'avant-chapitre**

**Personnages :** Le Ninja Violet ne m'appartient toujours pas, ni le "SATAN" du T-shirt que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre, en revanche, j'ajoute un nouveau personnage à mes créations. Avec un regard aussi vif et intelligent que le sien, on se demande ce qu'il fait dans cette classe spéciale "échecs"...

**Réponse aux reviews par Idael : **Merci TiaKin pour cette nouvelle review, je suis très contente que mon petit bonus te plaise ! Je ne sais pas si tu es ma seule lectrice (enfin, il y a aussi ma petite soeur), mais en tout cas, tu es la seule à t'être manifestée, et je t'en remercie sincèrement ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage à continuer ! Quant aux mots collés, j'ai corrigé mes fautes du chapitre 4, et je ferai dorénavent attention à éviter toute faute de frappe !

**Petit problème sans importance mais qui m'énerve : **Impossible de séparer mes "brefs blablas" de mon chapitre ! Les lignes ne s'inscrivent plus sur mon ordi ! Donc, je suis désolée si les séparations ne sont pas très nettes, c'est un problème "technique".

**Autre : **J'avais précisé au début de l'histoire que mes chapitres étaient courts pour me faciliter la tâche et votre lecture. Si j'avais eu l'intention de faire des chapitres longs, le premier chapitre se serait vraisemblablement arrêté à la fin de celui-là. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, ni si ça intéresse quelqu'un de le savoir, mais c'est dit !

-

**Chapitre 5 : Cours en « ville »**

Les autres élèves me rejoignent rapidement dans cette ville reconstituée au beau milieu de l'école. Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il fallait faire, et à la place de me préoccuper de ce point secondaire, je décide de faire un tour en « ville » afin de découvrir les surprises qu'elle recèle.

Et je ne suis pas déçu !

Parmi les magasins plus vrais que nature se trouve une pâtisserie dont les gâteaux exposés enflamment mes papilles gustatives ! Je salive d'envie devant la vitrine lorsqu'une voix féminine m'enlève à mon rêve gourmand :

- Hi hi hi ! Il ne doit pas comprendre ce que signifie « cours de discrétion » pour rester planter au milieu de la rue comme un piquet, celui-là ! Hi hi hi !

Je lève la tête et aperçoit une des insupportables triplettes accoudée à la fenêtre du premier étage de la boutique, aussitôt rejointe par ses deux complices. Je grince des dents : évidemment, elles faisaient partie des élèves incontinents du côté Yang, elles ! Elles doivent connaître les consignes de l'exercice, elles !

Mais leurs langues de serpents trop pendues me les ont révélés par inadvertance, et maintenant, je suis au même point qu'elles ! Et même, je suis en avance sur elles ! La discrétion ! Voilà un domaine où je suis extrêmement doué ! Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour dénicher les cachettes les plus improbables !

Je commence mon inspection de cette pseudo-ville et distingue enfin la cachette idéale ! Une poubelle ! Qui aurait l'idée de chercher dans une poubelle ?

Je soulève le couvercle : vide ! Je renifle encore méfiant : aucunes odeurs nauséabondes ! Bien sûr ! La ville n'est pas une vraie ville, personne ne vit ici !

J'entre dans la poubelle quand je me rends compte que des traces d'eau trahissent mon refuge secret, mais, j'en connais la cause : mes vêtements sont mouillés à cause de ce minuscule crâne d'œuf qui me sert de professeur principal !

Je prends mon mal en patience et m'applique à effacer ces marques traîtresses avec un morceau de tissu (un T-shirt affublé d'une tête de champion de lutte à la coiffure plus qu'envahissante légendée d'un SATAN aux lettres rouges) trouvé dans le magasin d'à côté.

- Tiens, tu as oublié ça.

Un échalas chauve à l'air ahuri me tend une peau de banane. Après quelques microsecondes d'incompréhension, ma colère explose :

- Espèce d'imbécile analphabète breveté, je ne fais pas le ménage ! Débarrasse le plancher ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

L'ahuri me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis fait demi-tour, peau de banane en main avec, pour dernières paroles « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en fais, moi ? ».

Après son départ, je finis rapidement mon nettoyage et me glisser subrepticement dans ma cachette.

Les minutes s'égrainent, je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien.

Tout à-coup, des pas… Une phrase…

« Bon, ben, je vais la mettre à la poubelle moi. »

A peine ces mots sont prononcés que le couvercle qui me protége se soulève et qu'une peau de banane s'écrase sur ma tête.

Je retiens les mille injures qui me viennent à l'esprit et m'enfonce silencieusement dans le fond de ma poubelle avec le fol espoir de demeurer introuvable. Et j'y arrive ! Le couvercle se referme sur moi !

Soulagé, je reprends mon attente. C'est long. Très long.

Enfin, j'entends le joyeux tintement de la cloche qui annonce la fin des cours, suivi, quelques minutes plus tard du chahut des élèves.

A l'approche de ceux de ma classe, je surgis de ma cachette fier de ma performance ! J'avoue que j'aurais certainement eu plus de classe sans cette abominable peau de banane dans les cheveux.

Le silence, des regards ébahis, et soudain… un grand fou rire éclate au sein des élèves !

- Eh bien, au lieu d'assister au cours de théorie, vous vous entraînez déjà à la pratique ? Dans une POUBELLE ?

Les rires redoublent avec les paroles de M. Leplugran, puis triplent avec mon air béat.

Heureusement pour moi, mon calvaire finit rapidement car tout le monde est toujours pressé à la sortie des cours. Seul le dadais chauve m'adresse la parole :

- Ben, finalement, tu la voulais, la peau de banane !

Je le foudroie du regard et m'en vais sans un mot.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**-**

**Brefs blablas d'après-chapitre**

Pauvre Ninja Violet ! Après cette première journée de dur labeur, il a bien mérité un peu de repos. Je dis bien "un peu", car ses péripéties sont loin d'être terminées ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour connaître la suite des évènements !


	6. Nouvelle élève, nouvelle prof

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue**

-

**Brefs blablas d'avant-chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi est-on obligé d'utiliser cet affreux anglicisme pour décliner toutes les responsabilités de personnages que nous n'avons pas créés. Après tout, c'est logique que certains personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, c'est dans la définition même d'une fanfiction ! Mais comme je n'ai pas le courage d'aller lire les règles anglaises pour savoir si je suis obligée ou pas de le mettre, je l'écris quand même, au cas où on aurait l'intention de me traîner devant les tribunaux pour vol de droits d'auteur... Mais, n'oublions pas l'essentiel : ni le Ninja Violet, ni Lunch ne m'appartiennent !

**Avis aux lecteurs (et aux lectrices, bien entendu) :** J'ai l'impression (j'espère non partagée) que ce chapitre est un peu moins bien que les autres. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai créé un petit blog exclusivement dédier au Ninja Violet et à ses camarades ! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Blog du Ninja Violet : http/www.ninjaviolet. aux reviews par Idael : Eh oui, chère RAIDEMO, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, d'autant plus que je t'ai fait attendre avec ce chapitre ! Mais je ne suis absolument pas sadique avec le Ninja Violet, c'est juste que la réalité ne lui fait pas de cadeau, rien de plus. Hum.

**Réponse aux reviews par le Ninja Violet : **Je le savais, je suis une idole ! Mes fans admirent mon intelligence exemplaire, mon charme irrésistible, ma force surhumaine. Seuls mes supérieurs hiérarchiques sont aveugles devant tant de brillance, mais je ne désespère pas, et un jour, je leur montrerai tout ce dont je suis capable ! Et alors, ce sera une nouvelle ère, l'ère du Ninja Violet !

-

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle élève, nouvelle prof.**

Le lendemain, mal réveillé, j'arrive à l'école en traînant les pieds, le dos courbé et les cheveux en pagaille. Je déambule dans les couloirs sans savoir où aller. Je ne connais pas le numéro de la salle, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à demander un renseignement au bureau de Riton-En-Costard. Mais, au détour d'un couloir, une merveilleuse vision me rend tout mon charisme habituel : une jeune fille innocente semble perdue dans cet immense labyrinthe. Je bombe le torse et m'approche avec un sourire charmeur pour lui proposer mon aide, ce à quoi elle répond :

- Euh… En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici… Mais à voir le papier que je tiens dans la main, je suppose que je dois me rendre à la salle 1003, escalier R, couloir L2, étage 5. Et apparemment je dois être dans 1ère spé.

- En 1ère spé ? Quelle coïncidence, je suis dans la même classe ! Si vous le désirez, je peux vous conduire à votre salle !

Aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance ! Non seulement, je rencontre la plus charmante personne qui soit, et en plus, elle me donne le numéro de la salle que je ne connaissais pas ! Je bondis de joie à son accord, et l'accompagne durant quelques heures (le temps minimum pour que je trouve mon chemin) à travers les longs couloirs de l'école.

Enfin, j'arrive devant la salle 1003. La porte est grande ouverte, mais sur l'estrade, une impressionnante tignasse rousse et crépue a remplacé le crâne dégarni de M. Leplugran. Lunch (la nouvelle élève aux longs cheveux bleus marine) se dirige vers de la remplaçante (qui n'est pas si mal que ça au demeurant), tandis que je reste prudemment sur le seuil de la porte en me demandant si je ne me suis pas trompé d'endroit. Mais un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce me renseigne aussitôt : Riton-Sans-Cervelle est déjà installé au troisième rang, devant les triplettes Zéli, Zély, et Zélie qui me narguent d'un regard moqueur !

Je me décide enfin à entrer quand une voix suraiguë m'arrête net !

- ON NE VOUS A PAS APPRIS A SALUER LES GENS QUAND VOUS ENTREZ DANS UNE PIECE !

Je me retourne les mains sur les oreilles et grimace un sourire et murmure un petit bonjour avant de rejoindre une place vers le fond de la salle.

- AVEZ-VOUS ENTENDU CE QUE J'AI DIT ? QUE DIT-ON QUAND ON ENTRE DANS UNE PIECE ?

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois. Pas de doute, c'est à moi qu'elle parle. Je renouvelle mon salut d'une voix plus assurée et m'assois.

- MAIS VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ? DITES BONJOUR OU SORTEZ DE MON COURS !

- MAIS CA FAIT LA TROISIEME FOIS QUE JE VOUS DIS BONJOUR ! ECOUTEZ UN PEU QUAND ON VOUS PARLE !

Cette fois, elle a semblé comprendre ce que je lui ai dit. Elle cherche ardemment quelque chose dans son sac, le trouve et le met dans son oreille et dit d'une voix calme :

- Pardon ? Vous m'avez dit quelque chose ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, le temps que je m'aperçoive que l'objet rechercher était un cornet acoustique, je réponds avec lassitude :

- Je disais que je vous avez déjà dit bonjour trois fois.

- Ah ? Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu, répond-elle d'une voix innocente.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le cours peut enfin débuter, tous les élèves étant présents. La remplaçante rousse se lève et crie :

- BONJOUR ! JE SUIS MME ROUX, VOTRE PROFESSEUR DE GENERALITES, C'EST-A-DIRE QUE JE… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A VOUS BOUCHER LES OREILLES ?

Un brouhaha s'élève dans la salle, puis s'intensifie devant l'incompréhension évidente de l'enseignante. Mais, à la surprise générale, j'ai la solution à notre problème. Je monte sur la table pour attirer son attention, et grâce à un langage des signes très complexe, je parviens à lui expliquer qu'elle devrait utiliser son cornet acoustique.

- Ah oui, excusez-moi. Mais, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix cassante, que faites-vous sur la table ? Descendez immédiatement, ou vous serez de corvée de ménage toute la semaine ! M. Riton senior se fera une joie de vous surveiller.

Elle se prend pour qui cette prof ? C'est tout de même grâce à moi si elle est capable de nous entendre correctement, et elle veut m'envoyer chez Riton-en-Costard ! Mais, dans un élan magnanime, je lui pardonne sa hardiesse et descends piteusement de ma table pendant qu'elle continue son discours.

- Je disais donc que j'étais votre professeur de généralités, c'est-à-dire que je vous enseignerez toutes les matières qui ne sont pas spécifiques aux ninjas, mais qui sont à la base de tout savoir. Et pour ne pas faire de vous des incultes, je me vois dans l'obligation de…

Ce n'était que le début d'un long monologue qui s'éternisa jusqu'à la sonnerie de midi.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Bon appétit !

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue**

-

**Brefs blablas d'avant chapitre**

**Personnages : **Je ne vais malheureusement pas vous dire que j'ai obtenu les droits d'auteur pour le Ninja Violet, vu que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, mais plutôt vous parlez des nouveaux personnages. Vous avez déjà du faire la connaissance de Mme Roux et de sa surdité, de Lunch qui n'a pas encore éternué, et maintenant vous allez faire la connaissance de... Non, finalement, je ne vous dirai pas son nom, vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre !

**Retard : **Je voulais à tout prix m'excuser envers mes fidèles lecteurs de mon retard qui risque de s'accentuer durant toute la période scolaire. Je suis désolée, je ferai de mon mieux pour poster dans des délais encore acceptables les prochains chapitres !

-

**Chapitre 7 : Bon appétit !**

Le repas du midi est devenu obligatoire pour se ressourcer après le cours soporifique de ce matin. Mais un problème demeure : où peut bien se situer la cantine dans cet immense bâtiment qui nous sert d'école ? Je n'ai même plus la force d'errer au hasard des couloirs, et personne ne semble vouloir suivre la même direction… Que faire ? Je ne peux tout de même pas demander mon chemin ! Mon orgueil en prendrait un coup ! Mais…

Non, décidément, mon estomac est bien plus important que ma fierté ! Je me précipite vers le premier individu que je croise et lui demande comme si ma vie en dépendait :

- Les cuisines !

Le jeune homme à la peau brune que j'ai abordé soulève un sourcil derrière ses lunettes, puis éclate soudainement de rire !

- Les cuisines ? Ah ah ah ! Mais vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque mon vieux, elles ne sont absolument pas de ce côté ! J'en viens, et je ne les ai pas rencontrés !

- Où sont-elles ?

L'hilarité de mon interlocuteur s'interrompt soudainement. Il hausse les épaules d'un air indifférents et répond :

- J'en sais rien, je les cherche aussi !

Heureusement pour lui que mon ventre vide m'empêche tout excès de violence ! Je fulmine de rage, mais un borborygme sonore me fait prendre conscience des priorités, à savoir manger ! Plus question de demander l'avis d'un quidam, je me débrouillerai bien tout seul. J'emprunte un escalier quand une grande tape sur le dos me fait rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée plus rapidement que prévu.

Je me relève, puis me retourne lentement pour connaître le visage de ma future victime. Et je le vois, ce visage sombre barré d'un large sourire espiègle qui s'élargit pour laisser passer ces paroles :

- Alors ? On ne tient plus sur ses gambettes ? En fait, je voulais te proposer d'aller chercher la cantine ensemble ! T'es d'accord ? Tant mieux ! Allons-y ! Je propose qu'on commence nos recherches par ici. Allez, viens, fais pas ton feignant !

Sur ces mots, il me prend par le col et m'entraîne à sa suite. Mon irritation culmine ! Je l'oblige à me lâcher et lui tente de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier, puis un second, et un troisième et ainsi de suite. Malheureusement, il réussit à tous les esquiver sans le moindre effort. Tant pis, je lui assène un dernier coup avant de rechercher ce qui me tient le plus à cœur en ce moment, et je parviens à l'atteindre ! Je suis presque aussi surpris que lui, mais je suis au moins mille fois plus fier, avant de me rendre compte de la présence d'un Riton-En-Costard agressif.

Je bredouille quelques explications confuses quand mon adversaire m'interrompt :

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé : cet homme cherchait la cantine. Je me suis gentiment proposé de l'y conduire quand, sans raison apparente, il s'en ait pris à ma personne. Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi !

Le visage belliqueux de Riton Senior se tourne vers moi et me gratifie d'un regard si glacial que des frissons me parcourent le corps. Un courant d'air, certainement.

- Ainsi, on veut rejoindre le self en se montrant violent ? Peut-être que faire un peu de ménage sous ma surveillance calmera tes ardeurs belliqueuses…

Il me prend par le col (c'est une manie dans cette école) et me traîne jusqu'à son bureau. Et à cause de ce maudit colosse, je passe l'heure du repas à astiquer diverses coupes et médailles qui jalonnent son secrétaire. Et cela, le ventre vide !

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. M Leblanc

**Le Ninja Violet à l'école de la Grue**

**-**

**Brefs blablas d'avant-chapitre**

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour un chapitre aussi court que les autres. Et pire, je n'ai même plus d'inspiration pour mes brefs blablas d'avant-chapitre ! Je me désespère toute seule ! Il faut vraiment que je parte à la recherche de la source d'Inspiration des Brefs Blablas d'Avant-Chapitre.  
se prépare pour l'expédition  
En fait, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je crois que je devrais repartir à la recherche de ma raison qui a dû, elle aussi, se perdre encours de route... Malheureusement pour vous, je n'écrirai le prochain chapitre que lorsque je l'aurais retrouvée ! Ne vous étonnez pas du retard !  
Comment ça, j'invente n'importe quoi pour expliquer mon retard ? Mais non, pas du tout, je suis très sérieuse ! Je vous assure ! Lisez au lieu de raconter des bêtises !

**-**

**Chapitre 8 : M. Leblanc**

L'heure du repas s'achève sous le regard de Riton-En-Costard et ma faim et loin d'être apaisée. Ayant déjà prévu un plan d'évasion cet après-midi afin de me nourrir plus que convenablement, je vois passer les minutes et les médailles avec une résignation digne des plus grands ninjas. J'étouffe un cri de victoire en finissant ma carrière d'astiqueur un quart d'heure après la sonnerie de fin de pause et me tourne vers mon supérieur qui inspecte d'un air méfiant mon travail.

Pour la forme, il m'oblige à renouveler mon effort pour deux coupes et une médaille qu'il estime mal nettoyer, puis me conduit à mon grand désespoir à mon prochain cours. Mon plan d'évasion est très compromis !

Je me rassure quand je comprends que pour une fois, je n'ai que vingt minutes de retard, et donc il y a encore de fortes chances pour que le prof ne soit pas encore arrivé !

Ô rage, ô désespoir !

Première constatation en arrivant en classe : le professeur est déjà là.

Deuxième constatation : il est en train de finir son repas sous mon nez.

Troisième constatation : Le professeur en question a des lunettes, la peau brune, des cheveux sombres et bouclés et ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'élève qui m'a « aimablement » attirer les foudres de Riton senior.

J'attends le départ de l'autre colosse pour m'en prendre à ce professeur effronté :

- ESPECE D'ANALPHABETE DIPLOME ! PINOCCHIO BINOCLARD ! NINJA DE CARNAVAL !

- Oh Oh Oh, quel vocabulaire avez-vous là, jeune homme ! Alors, résumons, coups et injures envers un honorable professeur de Techniques de Base des Ninjas, ça va chercher loin, jeune homme, me dit-il d'un air hautain. On pourrait vous condamnez à des travaux d'intérêt public à perpétuité. Remarquez, vous ne devez pas vous débrouillez si mal que ça, vous n'avez mis qu'une petite heure à astiquer la petite collection de notre bien-aimé chef d'administration…

Je deviens rouge de colère devant son air dédaigneux, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de lui montrer ma façon de penser, il éclate de rire.

- Hahaha ! Je rigole ! Je ne comptais absolument pas te dénoncer à la police ! Hahaha ! Tu y as cru, avoue !

Tout en s'esclaffant, il me donne trois coups de coude dans le côté et six tapes dans le dos, si bien que je me suis à moitié étouffé.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, pour pouvoir rire à son aise, il a laissé posé son dessert, un appétissant gâteau au chocolat, en évidence sur son bureau. Discrètement, je me rapproche de plus en plus de ma cible, me laisse surprendre par une marche, et m'affale sur l'estrade. L'hilarité de mon professeur, très compatissant, double d'un coup, puis disparaît au bout d'un moment.

Je me relève pour voir quelle en est la raison. Je m'aperçois tout de suite du changement : il n'y a plus de gâteau sur la table, en revanche, M. Leblanc a la bouche pleine !

Je transmets ma rage à la corbeille de papier que j'éjecte au bout de la salle et je sors en ruminant mes pensées les plus noires. Décidément, je n'assisterai pas à ce cours.

Mais la vision de la nouvelle élève, Lunch je crois, supprime toute trace d'irritation et devant son air perdu, je ne peux m'empêcher, tel un chevalier servant, de lui proposer de l'accompagner en cours.


End file.
